


Braid

by DonRicci



Series: Dwarven Courtship and Lots of Annoyance and Fluff [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Courtship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Incest, M/M, Mostly Bilbo/Fili, Multi, Well there's a bit of cuddling and snuggling at least, braiding, lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was content to let their courting go on like this, except it didn't just go on like this. One night found him sitting against a log by the fire when a warm figure pressed up against his back, and it only took him a moment to recognize it as Fili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DonLambert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonLambert/gifts).



> People asked me to expand Eggs I guess so I wrote another one and oh gosh I hope it doesn't ruin the first one because people really liked that so I guess I must have done at least something right and I just oh gosh. Hides behind table.
> 
> Obviously this is setting up for more fics in the series I guess I've committed now.
> 
> This work is pretty much a sequel to Eggs yeah.

The courtship continued on in more or less the same fashion for a while. Bilbo would mention there was something he missed or something he wanted and anywhere from right then to several days later he would be given a ridiculous amount of the mentioned thing by the three dwarves that were courting him. Sometimes he even found it necessary to verbally moderate the amount, which had the side effect of forcing them to work together to please him. They always grumbled about it, and he didn't miss the hostile glances that Thorin gave his nephews. It was somewhat amusing, although on occasion he felt bad about making them fight.

The three dwarves made sure he wanted for nothing, even going so far as to give him their furs or extra blankets if he looked too cold at night. He was content to let their courting go on like this, except it didn't just go on like this. One night found him sitting against a log by the fire when a warm figure pressed up against his back, and it only took him a moment to recognize it as Fili. Fili's legs stretched out on either side of his, and Fili's fingers were running through his hair. He found he enjoyed the touch, and leaned into it slightly.

Fili persisted in running his fingers through Bilbo's hair until Bilbo relaxed against him before he seemed to find a bit he was happy with and pulled it separate from the rest of Bilbo's hair. Bilbo wondered what he was doing, but the slight tugging felt nice, and the warmth of Fili's body against his own made him feel safer than he had possibly since the beginning of this quest. He let his eyes slide closed and just enjoyed the attention, aware by now that this was probably a sort of courtship ritual.

He woke to the sound of Fili's voice, unsure how long it had been. "Do you have anything that will keep this in place?"

It was clear Fili wasn't speaking to him when Kili's arm reached around Bilbo to place a small hair clip in Fili's hand, almost identical to the ones on the ends of Fili's braids. He felt Fili's fingers in his hair again and heard the quiet snap of the clip being fastened. Bilbo contemplated reaching to touch his hair, to see what Fili had done, but then Fili's arms snaked around his chest and the dwarf said quietly, "Go to sleep." And Bilbo found it was much easier to simply relax and obey.

When he woke the next morning to the sounds of dwarves up and about. He was in his bed roll and Fili wasn't anywhere around, and for a moment he wondered if the previous night had happened at all, or if it had just been a very vivid dream. He reached up to touch the side of his head and found an intricate braid in his hair, fastened with the clip he remembered Kili handing Fili the previous night. He smiled, running his thumb over it. He supposed it was a natural progression in dwarven courtship, as he hadn't rejected Fili's advances.

He was still touching the braid when he caught sight of Thorin, at about the same time Thorin caught sight of him. Thorin's eyes immediately went to Bilbo's hand, touching the braid on the side of his head. Jealousy and annoyance made themselves clear on Thorin's face and he looked around for his nephews, who seemed to have gone missing. Bilbo was even starting to wonder where they'd gone before he caught sight of them in a nearby tree. Fili put a finger to his lips, warning him to keep quiet, and Kili winked at Bilbo and jerked his head toward Thorin. Bilbo watched him pluck a small pine cone from the tree, followed the path of the pine cone as it arced through the air until it bounced off the back of Thorin's head. The look of absolute rage when Thorin spun around caused Fili and Kili to both dissolve into laughter, clinging to each other to keep from falling out of the tree.

Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle at their antics. Once he had realized Thorin would never actually perceive his nephews teasing him and courting Bilbo as a challenge to his authority, Thorin's annoyed glares, along with their constant attempts to outdo each other, became rather amusing. Of course, his acceptance of their courtship had come with another problem. He'd realized he was actually interested in all of them, and he didn't know which one to pick, if he was going to accept any of them. They all had their merits, and they all had their drawbacks, and it was something he was going to spend a lot of time thinking about. As he watched Thorin attempt to chase Fili and Kili out of the tree, he was thankful he didn't have to decide yet. He raised his hand to the braid in his hair. It was definitely a point in Fili's favor.


End file.
